This invention relates to dishwashing machines, and more particularly to a wash arm and wash arm guard for a removable, vertically adjustable upper rack of a domestic dishwashing machine.
Many prior art spray members are specially designed to assure a spray of washing fluid for dishes in the upper rack. In some cases, these spray members are attached directly to the upper rack; in others they are mounted elsewhere. Some of these structures include a wireform cage or other barrier to discourage contact between the fluid distributing member and the dishes in the dishwasher racks.
It is widely recognized that extended spray arms are among the most effective for distributing fluid spray within a dishwasher. In domestic dishwashers such arms are preferably rotatable since the dishes are stationary. This maximizes the exposure of the dishes to the high velocity washing spray from many different angles of incidence. Such rotating spray arms are now all but universal for the lower spray members of domestic dishwashers, but are less commonly found for the upper rack. Such an upper rack spray member should occupy as little space as possible and interfere as little as possible with movement of the racks and the loading of the dishes. Likewise it should not interfere with the proper function of any other features provided by the dishwasher.